


Обмен

by yanek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновлено заявкой с неанонимного феста волчанки про "обмен телами", кажется хотели Стерек и юмор. Получились драма и джен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обмен

**Author's Note:**

> упоминаются шериф, Айзек Эрика Бойд как стая Дерека, Скотт, есть легчайший намек на Скайлисон  
> фик=диалог, не вычитано

Дерек старается выглядеть расслабленным, когда видит как его Камаро заносит на повороте. Стайлз вроде как извиняется:  
\- Кажется, она что-то подозревает, - всплескивает руками, задирает солнцезащитные очки на лоб. Серьезно, Дерек все еще не может понять, как подмену никто не заметил.   
Стайлз быстро его осматривает и корчит жуткую рожу:  
\- Вау, надо же, а я могу выглядеть сексуально, то есть когда... И даже угрожающе.  
\- А ты, наоборот. Не умеешь пользоваться бритвой в принципе? - Он садится на переднее пассажирское и аккуратно прикрывает дверь.  
\- Это все твоя регенерация, она вроде как распространяется и на щетину. И на подмышки...- Дерек _смотрит_, у него ушло много тренировок, чтобы сделать лицо Стайлза хоть немного опасным. Но результат того стоит - Стайлз затыкается.   
Смешно выгибает шею, словно с помощью этого жеста, переключая тему:   
\- Ты сказал Скотту?   
Дерек наслаждается его нетерпением ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы тот не начал грызть его костяшки.   
\- Что мы встречаемся?  
\- Да, как он это воспринял вообще?   
\- Попытался выяснить говорю ли я правду.   
\- И?   
\- Это же Скотт. Если бы он больше тренировался, возможно. А так Эллисон, Эллисон, Айзек.   
Стайлз недовольно морщится:   
\- Скотт не тупой. Поэтому и нужен был ложный след.   
Дерек поводит плечами.   
\- А как отец?   
Здесь пауза нужна ему. Отец спрашивает как дела, обнимает его время от времени, желает спокойной ночи и переживает, что они стали меньше общаться и сын стал реже называть его "папой" (это едва ли не самое смущающее в этом обмене).   
\- Волнуется, что ты стал каким-то молчаливым.   
\- Ты уверен, что не немым?  
\- Стайлз...  
\- Ну, если судить по стае ты вообще с ними не говоришь, чувак. А только даешь указания. И зачитываешь свой маленький кодекс выживания. Откуда ты взял вообще, что поломанные руки могут стать основой доверия или уважения. Я пару раз заказал пиццу и битва за последний кусок дала им больше чем все твои харкдорные тренировки.  
Стайлз игнорирует его взгляд и чересчур давит на газ:  
\- Ты не представляешь, сколько инфы по трудным подросткам я перерыл. И, чувак, в твоей семье ведь было не так.  
\- Не так, - он и не знал, что голос Стайлза может быть таким ледяным, - и может, будь иначе, мы были бы готовы.   
\- К такому нельзя быть готовым.   
Дерек отворачивается, невольно вспоминая то, что успел узнать за эти несколько недель. То, например, каким горем для семьи Стилински стала смерть матери Стайлза.   
\- Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь собрать стаю, а не семью, но им всем, - и Дерек благодарен, что Стайлз не говорит "и тебе" вслух, - нужна семья, а не стая. Хотя бы попробуй, сохранить то, что я сделал.   
\- Если ты попробуешь, то что в твоей жизни изменил я.   
\- Если это не расположение Харриса…   
\- Ты теперь в основном составе.   
Теперь Стайлз резко давит на тормоз и изображает рыбу, счастливую удивленную рыбу.   
\- Но ты же без оборотничьих способностей. И говорил, что моя координация...   
\- Скорее твоя неуверенность.  
\- Черт, ты даже с моим лицом можешь выглядеть самовлюбленным засранцем, - Стайл улыбается и Дереку даже странно видеть свое лицо таким. Это настолько странно, что он отворачивается и замечает вывеску кинопроката.  
\- Мы приехали.   
\- О, напомни, что вы с отцом смотрели последним.  
\- Звездные войны.   
Теперь Стайлз смотрит на него как на ребенка.   
\- Имя, сестра, имя.   
\- Не знаю. Там был гигантский червь.  
\- О, с кем я связался. - Стайлз закатывает глаза, аккуратно вынимает ключи, и выскакивает наружу. Дерек выбирается следом, погладив перед тем руль. И чувствует в груди странное тепло. Кажется, благодарность.


End file.
